


Simple Gifts

by Fandoms_hq



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, It's crappy I know, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, being fools, just my boys, they're in love, yeah that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_hq/pseuds/Fandoms_hq
Summary: Oliver wins the Quidditch Cup. Percy gives him something to celebrate.





	Simple Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fanfic on Archive and I know it's kinda bad and I'm sorry and this isn't spell checked so I apologize for mistakes. On with the fic!

Percy pulled his boyfriend into their dorm room, kissing him before they both collapsed onto Olivers bed. Both boys were out of breath from running up so many stairs, but they continued to giggle like schoolgirls until they were both wheezing in an attempt to breathe. 

Oliver still glowed with the excitement of winning the recent quidditch cup and Percy was hoarse from cheering so loudly. 

Standing up, Percy made his way over to his nightstand and retrieved a small red and gold box from the drawer. He then walked back to where Oliver was sitting up and handed him the box, a light pink tiny spreading over his pale face as he sat next to him. 

"I got you something to celebrate your winning the quidditch cup." Percy said shyly, watching Oliver open the box. 

Inside was the most beautiful watch Oliver had ever seen. It was gold with red trimmings and the hands were ornately carved with different patterns. 

"It's enchanted to fit perfectly and feel as if nothing is there. It fits under your quidditch gloves and always tells the right time. Do you like it?" Percy asked apprehensively. Oliver, however, did not respond for he was too busy staring at the inscription engraved on the back of the watch. The words, 'My love for you is timeless' stared back at him like a promise. He looked over at Percy, who was blushing and staring at him fondly. 

"It's beautiful. I love it, thank you Perce.", he said as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. It was only supposed to be a simple kiss, but it soon turned into a heated make-out session which soon turned into...Well, the rest is probably better left to the imagination.  
•••  
It was only later that night when they were both lying in bed, the sounds of the party downstairs still as loud as ever, Percy curled up against the older boy's chest, Oliver running his hands through his lover fiery red hair, that Oliver started to wonder something.  
"Percy?", he said softly, pulling the smaller boy's chin up to face him. "Yeah?" Percy responded shifting into a more comfortable position. "What were you going to do with the watch if I lost the Cup?" Oliver asked. 

"I was going to give it to you as a consolation gift." Percy said, somewhat sheepishly. "But I knew you were going to win. I had a gut feeling." 

And with one last, gentle kiss, they both fell asleep, glad for the other's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so now that you've seen my writing style (lots and lots of short paragraphs) tell me what you think and I'll do my best to keep what you said in mind next time I write. Thanks! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
